teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Summary "Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)" (Japanese title: The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth) is Season 2's fifth episode, and the eleventh episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile arriving from the sewers, disguised as construction workers, following the new Sarnothameter's tracking circuit to the location of the last fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth. At the Hudson River near a ship docked at the docks, Loki's group and Jack Lambert find the last fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth in the river from inside a fish Jack found. Then while Loki's group returns to the ship to connect the three fragments to complete the Eye of Sarnoth and connect it to Loki's helmet, Jack is sent, much to his annoyance, to get some lunch for him and Loki's group. Our heroes, including Christopher Aonuma's group, meanwhile arrive at the docks and spot Jack heading off somewhere with Chinese takeout food. But then two men dressed as construction workers attack our heroes, causing Jack to get away. But our heroes are able to outwit the two men by trapping them in a fishnet full of fish and chase after Jack. Inside the ship's dining hall, Loki's group is talking with Uka-Uka's group on the communicator as they completed connecting the three fragments and then the Eye of Sarnoth itself onto Loki's helmet. After Jack returns with the Chinese takeout food, Uka-Uka's group then warns Loki's group that the Eye of Sarnoth's powers has one limitation. Then after Loki and Uka-Uka's groups hang up, our heroes entered and faced off against Loki's group while Jack hid underneath a tablecloth-covered table. Then Loki brings a red dragon to life from a Chinese food takeout box and it attacks our heroes. But despite Loki using the Eye of Sarnoth's powers to turn Sonic the Hedgehog and Christopher's katanas and hockey stick into ice cream cones, Vector the Crocodile's first sai into a bouquet of flowers and his other sai into a snake, our heroes managed to put up a good fight against Loki's group and the dragon on the deck and outside of the ship. Nearby, Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups and Seifer Almasy drove in the new news van to the docks to capture a story involving our heroes. Then suddenly, after our heroes succeeded in knocking Loki's helmet off of Loki, the dragon vanished and Charmy Bee, Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Dingodile, who were hanging onto the dragon during the fight, fell towards the pool on the ship's pool deck. After landing in the pool of the pool deck while Loki's group and Jack escape without Loki's lost helmet and with Jack finding and taking the Sarnothameter that Miles "Tails" Prower dropped during the fight, our heroes recovered. On the docks, Tai's group, while noticing the dragon vanishing while driving the news van, accidentally drives the news van into the river, but not after they are able to jump out of the news van on time. Seeing this with Elise's group, Seifer angrily berates Tai's group, after they found Loki's helmet not knowing it's Loki's helmet at first, for wrecking the news van and then firing Tai in the process, since he was the one driving the news van when the damage happened. Then after Tai's group leave, with Tai upset over him being fired, our heroes then noticed the Sarnothameter is missing from their confrontation with Loki's group and then retreats to the sewer lair as the police arrived to interview Elise's group and Seifer. At Tai's group's apartment, Tai is being sympathized by his group for the loss of his job. Then under Izzy Izumi's suggestion to listen to one of his relaxing tapes to cheer Tai up like it did Izzy when he lost his job at a Burger King for burning some burgers, Tai's group do so, only for the tape's recording to activate the Eye of Sarnoth's power on Loki's helmet, conjuring a limousine out of thin air in place of the couch they're sitting on. Impressed by the Eye of Sarnoth's powers on the helmet, Tai's group are cheered up immediately. In the sewer lair, our heroes, after consulting Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, are sent by Cloud and Aerith to find the Sarnothameter and the Eye of Sarnoth before Loki's group and Jack do, disguised as pizza delivery guys. In an abandoned building, Loki's group is angry over losing Loki's helmet and the Eye of Sarnoth that they payed no heeding word from Jack's discovery of the Sarnothameter's purpose. Angry at Loki's group for refusing to listen to him, Jack storms off to find the Eye of Sarnoth himself and use it to make everyone pay for pushing him around, mocking his intelligence, and bullying him constantly. At Tai's group's apartment, Tai's group pondered about where they could store TK Takaishi-Ishida's comic book collection with the limousine, when suddenly the limousine, from the Eye of Sarnoth's power, transformed into a pile of comic books, much to Tai's group's amazement even more. When they attempt to turn an old gold watch into a pile of gold to make Tai's group rich, the Eye of Sarnoth's powers, much to their confusion, doesn't work on the gold watch. Then Jack arrives and after snatching Loki's helmet back and using the Eye of Sarnoth's powers to tie Tai's group up in a ropes-turned carpet like mummies, he escapes and discards the Sarnothameter in a nearby dumpster. After arriving at another abandoned building, Jack uses the Eye of Sarnoth's power to turn it into a Taj Mahal-themed palace. Seeing this during their search, our heroes ditch their disguises and confronts Jack, but Jack uses the Eye of Sarnoth's powers to transform a cowboy image on a billboard into a giant white glob monster and sends it out to defeat our heroes. Back at Tai's group's apartment, Tai's group free themselves thanks to the Digimon's claws cutting the ropes after freeing their claws from the ropes. After exiting via the fire escape stairs outside their window, they find the Sarnothameter and decide to use it to find Jack and get the helmet and the Eye of Sarnoth back so they can deliver it to the TMNM and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again. Back at Jack's palace, our heroes are outnumbered by the glob monster's glob cocoons. And just when Jack has his glob monster defeat our heroes, Loki's group arrives in anger to take back Loki's helmet and fights against the glob monster for it. With that distraction, our heroes free themselves from the glob cocoons and confront Jack and Loki's group, but Jack turns one of the palace statues into an electricity monster and sends it to defeat our heroes. While our heroes shield themselves from the electricity monster with a ripped chunk of the palace's carpeting, Loki's group easily defeats the glob monster and confronts Jack again. Then Tai's group arrives and attempts to grab back the helmet, but Loki's group outnumbers them, snatches the Sarnothameter away, and resumed their confrontation against Jack. Jack then attempts to turn one of the palace's gold minarets into another monster when they realized that the one limitation the Eye of Sarnoth has is that gold is immune to the Eye of Sarnoth's powers when the Eye of Sarnoth's powers doesn't work on the gold minaret. Then Loki's group punches Jack down and snatches back Loki's helmet, making the glob and electricity monsters and palace vanish. Then Loki uses the Eye of Sarnoth to conjure a bubble which swallows our heroes and traps them in there, unable to be popped from the inside by our heroes' bladed weapons. After Loki's group escape on a magic carpet with the Eye of Sarnoth and Sarnothameter in tow to take over the world, starting by destroying the Interstate Bridge in New York City, Elise's group, Cloud, and Aerith arrives, having received Sonic's SOS signal from his Mobiancom during our heroes' battle in the palace earlier, and managed to free our heroes from being crushed to death by the slow shrinking bubble by popping it from the outside with Cloud and Aerith's Buster Sword and Guard Stick. Then just when Elise, Spike, and the Mane Seven are almost crushed by some collapsing debris from the building, Christopher and Tai's groups manage to get them and themselves out of the way on time. As they drop Elise and Tai's groups, Cloud, and Aerith off at Elise and Tai's groups' apartment, Tai's group reveal about gold being immune to the Eye of Sarnoth's powers to our heroes, prompting our heroes to borrow some Ancient Roman gold shields from the Museum of Natural History with permission from a curator, who is Trixie's friend (But he/she doesn't appear in this episode at all). Upon arriving at the Interstate Bridge with the gold shields on the X-Tornado 2.0, our heroes confront Loki's group after stopping an army of giant rock monsters from destroying the bridge. Then Tails, having revealed to our heroes already, revealed to Loki's group that the Eye of Sarnoth and the Sarnothameter, when together, will blow up. Realizing immediately upon being told about this, Loki's group throws Loki's helmet, the Eye of Sarnoth, and the Sarnothameter into the Hudson River, and it explodes, splashing a huge wave of water onto the bridge. After that's calmed, our heroes recover and then noticed Loki's group is gone, and believed that they might return again. Later at Tai's group's apartment, our heroes watched Elise's group's report on the events earlier on TV and Tai's group thanks Elise and Christopher's groups for convincing Seifer to give Tai his job back upon telling Seifer about Tai and his group rescuing Elise, Spike, and the Mane Seven from the collapsing debris with Christopher's group's help earlier. Deciding to celebrate their victory of destroying the Eye of Sarnoth for good, our heroes are almost invited to go eat at an expensive restaurant by Tai's group's request, but when Elise's group revealed that Seifer has Tai's expensive celery cost to pay back for the damage on the news van from earlier, our heroes agreed to instead go out for pizza to celebrate instead, much to the TMNM's happiness. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 15 (3 by Vanitas, 4 by Jack, 4 by Loki, 2 by Sephiroth, 1 by Myotismon, 1 by Hunter J) * Locations: City Streets, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Abandoned Building, Abandoned Ship, Tai's Group's Apartment, City Docks, Second Abandoned Building/Taj Mahal-Themed Palace, and Interstate Bridge * Vehicles: X-Tornado 2.0, Mobian Van, and Channel Six News Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, and Sarnothameter * One of Jack's monsters appeared in the "Prehistoric Mobiansaurus" level in the imaginary Arcade and Re-Furred versions of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians: Mobians in Time" under the name Glob Monster. In the imaginary SNES version, he is replaced by Ripper. * This marks the first time Loki is seen without his helmet since Cloud and Aerith's flashback tale in "Mobian Tracks." * Jack uses a laser gun that shoots out hands and feet. He also used it in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians: Mobians in Time." Goofs * Seifer's nose bridge scar is missing in one shot when Joe mentions Sonic, Shadow, Charmy, Yuffie, and Dingodile riding on the dragon's back. * After the first shot shows Vanitas and Sephiroth stabbing a punching bag with their Keyblade and Masamune angrily while, along with Loki's group, angry over losing Loki's helmet and the Eye of Sarnoth, the next shot shows Jack studying the Sarnothameter, but if you look closely at Jack, the red shading on the tip of his Pinocchio-like nose is missing. Then in the next shot when Myotismon shouts "I said "Silence," you blithering fool," Jack's purple gloves are a darker coloration instead of a regular coloration. * In one shot when Elise's group, Cloud, and Aerith arrive to the aid of our heroes, Cream's blue ribbon on her Peter Pan collar is missing. * Amy's gold ring bracelets are colored a pale gold coloration in one shot while she and our heroes shielded themselves against the electricity monster. * The insides of Sonic's ears are also colored blue instead of peach in one shot during Elise and Tai's conversation at the end of the episode at Tai's group's apartment. * While Tai and Loki fight a tug-o'-war over Loki's helmet on Jack's head, the yellow spots on the sides of Tai's shoes are missing. Then in the next shot when Loki punches Tai into a fountain, Loki's gold armor on his chest area is colored green instead. * While amazed along with Tai's group by how the Eye of Sarnoth's powers on Loki's helmet turned the limousine into a pile of comic books, Gomamon's eyes are colored purple instead of green in one shot. * In one shot as Seifer angrily fires Tai over the news van crashing into the river, Elise's tiny belly button is missing from her belly. Then in the next shot when Tai's group leaves, with Tai saddened over being fired, Allison's eyes are colored purple instead of blue. * During the shot where Shadow sternly enunciates to Charmy "Don't eat the props," the red markings on the sides of his eyes are missing. * In one shot as Sonic freed himself and Yuffie from the glob cocoons the glob monster trapped them in, his nose is colored from black to peach to black again in a flash. * The netting designs on Yuffie's right arm and left shin are missing in one shot while she, Sonic, Shadow, Dingodile, and Charmy are falling towards the pool on the ship's pool deck after the dragon vanished. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Sephiroth * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **最後の断片！ サルノスの目の戦い **Saigo no Danpen! Sarunosu no Me no Tatakai **The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * English ** USA: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) ** UK: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Latin America Spanish **El Poder del Ojo de Sarnoth **The Power of the Eye of Sarnoth * Castilian Spanish **El Poder del Ojo de Sarnoth **The Power of the Eye of Sarnoth * Catalan **Final de L'ull de Sarnoth **The Eye of Sarnoth Finale * French **Le Dernier Fragment **The Final Fragment * Canadian French **La Final Fragman **The Final Fragment * German **Fluch des bösen Auges (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Ausführung) **Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Italian **Ferma L'occhio del Potere di Sarnoth **Stop the Eye of Sarnoth's Power * Portuguese **Derrote o Olho de Sarnoth **Defeat the Eye of Sarnoth * Brazilian Portuguese **Derrote o Olho de Sarnoth **Defeat the Eye of Sarnoth * Mandarin Chinese **最后的碎片！ 萨诺斯之眼的战斗 **Zuìhòu de Suìpiàn! Sà nuò sī Zhī yǎn de Zhàndòu **The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * Cantonese Chinese **最後的碎片！ 薩諾斯之眼的戰鬥 **Zuìhòu de Suìpiàn! Sà nuò sī Zhī yǎn de Zhàndòu **The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * Korean **마지막 조각! 사 노스의 눈을위한 전투 **Majimag Jogag! Sa Noseuui Nun-eul-wihan Jeontu **The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * Danish **Det Endelige Fragment Fundet **The Final Fragment Found * Dutch **Machtsspel **Power Play * Swedish **Öga of Sarnoths Sista Fragmentet **The Eye of Sarnoth's Final Fragment * Icelandic **Bardaga fyrir Auga Sarnoth **Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * Norwegian **Kampen om Øye of Sarnoth og Hjelm **Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth and Helmet * Thai **ส่วนสุดท้าย! ต่อสู้เพื่อดวงตาของศะรนโตห **S̄̀wn ̄Sudtĥāy! T̀xs̄ū̂ pheụ̄̀x Dwngtā ̄Khxng Ṣ̄a rn toh̄ **The Final Fragment! Battle for the Eye of Sarnoth * Russian **Ищите Око Сарнота и Шлем Локи **Ishchite Oko Sarnota i Shlem Loki **Look for the Eye of Sarnoth and Loki's Helmet * Polish **Ostateczna Fragment Który Dopełnia Oko Sarnoth **The Final Fragment That Completes the Eye of Sarnoth * Finnish **Lopullinen Voimataistelu **The Ultimate Power Battle * Hungarian **Sarnoth Hatalmának Szeme **The Eye of Sarnoth's Power * Greek **Μια ισχυρή κατάσταση **Mia Ischyrí Katástasi **A Powerful Situation * Hebrew **הקסדה של לוקי ועין סרנות **Hqsdh Shl lvqy V'eyn Srnvt **Loki's Helmet and the Eye of Sarnoth * Arabic ** معركة قوة كاملة ** Maerakat Quat Kamila ** A Full Fledged Power Battle Episode Links Previous: S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)Category:Season 2 Episodes